Broken Wings
by LoelGrey
Summary: YAOI  LEMON  SM. uffff... : En fín un Fic muuuuuuyyyyyy viejo mio, en la que un angel caido pierde sus alas y vuelve a nacer bonita metáfora. ITSUKI x KURAMA
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Wings**

**by Loel J. Grey**  
edited by Kurama

Yu Yu Hakusho. NA: no me pertenecen los caracteres 8ojala) solo escribo este fic para matar el tiempo, no gano dinero escribiéndolo.

Shuichi Minamino estaba sentado en frente de su ventana.

"Porque estoy aquí?"

Su pelo rojo granate flotaba con la brisa que le entraba en la habitación. Ya casi era de noche. Se había quedado desde las 7pm ahí sentado, no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba sentado y mirando el cielo como pasaban los nubes. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el viento se enfrió. Su cara estaba helada, pero no notó el frío.

"Qué estoy haciendo?"

Cuando la luna empezó a salir al horizonte se podía ver reflejada las matices de la tierra en la superficie. Pero enseguida unas nubes de lluvia tapaban la bonita vista. Pronto empezaba a llover. Unas gotas entraban en la habitación, mojando el suelo, las que no entraban, bajaban por las mejillas del chico. Parecía como si estuviera llorando, o lo estaba?

- Mi madre murió ayer, justamente cuando estaba en el Makai detrás de un demonio. Íbamos todos, todo el grupo de Urameshi. Le teníamos atrapado y habíamos recuperado la perla mágica que había robado a Jorge, el sirviente de Koenma. Cuando habíamos acabado y yo volví al Ningenkai ya notaba algo extraño. Entró en casa y mi madre todavía no había vuelto, y eso que era ya muy tarde. Preparó la cena, para nosotros dos porque Shuichi, mi hermano, y su padre estaban fuera de excursión. Mi madre no podía tardar tanto en volver de su trabajo, cuando de repente me fije de que en el contestador del teléfono había un mensaje.-

-Sr. Minamino kun? Por favor llámenos al hospital Otaka, su madre ha sido ingresada por un accidente de coche.-

Me quedé paralizado. Kasan... apagué el horno y salió corriendo hacia el hospital. En la recepción me habían dicho que me espere y me avisarían enseguida. Me fue a la sala de espera, sentándome, nervioso. Todo me daba vuelta en la cabeza y mi corazón no queróía calmarse. Las memorias llenaban mi cerebro, todo que pasó desde que era pequeño y puedo recordar, todo, las cosas bonitas, las cosas pesadas, el accidente del cual me salvó mi madre, su enfermedad que gracias a la colaboración de Yusuke vaneció, todo... Después de media hora cuando ya me había calmado un poco por la larga espera, un medico se me acerca.

_-Sr. Minamino kun? Disculpe la espera, ya puede visitar a su madre.-_

Me dirigió a la cama, dónde estaba mi madre, tapada con una cortina higiénica, le salían tubos de la nariz, infusiones en los brazos y varios aparatos que detectaban el pulso, frecuencia del corazon y otras cosas.

"Kasan... soy Shuichi..." pero ella no se despertó. Decidí quedarme a su lado hasta que se despertara, pero nunca mas se despertó.

Después de un rato me había quedado dormido a su lado.

"Ey Kurama, despierta!"

Era Hiei que estaba en la ventana. Mis ojos enfocaban a la figura negra, y me quité el cansancio de los ojos.

"Hiei, que quieres aquí?"

"Tienes que venir a casa de Yusuke, tenemos un problema muy grave!"

"Pero..." Se había ido. Mierda, me gustaría quedarme aquí. Que pasa, normalmente Hiei nunca viene como mensajero de Yusuke, que habrá hecho Yusuke para convencerle en hacerlo. No quería irme. Aunque mi madre estaba bien en el hospital, no deberían haber problemas, están los médicos, saben lo que hacen. Salió del hospital. Con un mal presentimiento salió de la puerta principal del hospital y entró en el metro para dirigirme a casa de Yusuke. Cuando había llegado a su casa no había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas. Era una broma? De repente sonó mi móvil. Pensaba que sería Yusuke, mandándome a otro lugar, ya casí le quería gritar, pero veía en el display un número desconocido.

- Hai, mochi mochi.-

_- Sr. Minamino kun?-_

- Hai?-

_- Sentimos decirle que su madre acaba de fallecer, puede usted dirgirse al hospital?-_

- Nani?- dejó caer el móvil. Estaba paralizado, no podía ser... como era posible. Si hace 5 minutos estaba s u lado y estaba... bueno estaba mal, pero estaba viva. Que significaría eso? Volvió corriendo. Los médicos ya habían apagado los aparatos. realmente estaba muerta. Su corazón no latía. Estaba al lado de su cama, con el pulso alto, mis ojos no querían aceptar loq ue veían, mi corazón me dolía.

"Kasan..." un suspiro salió de mi boca. Los médicos intentaban calmarme, consolándome, pero me fue a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra. Era como estar en estado de shock. No miraba al camino, mis piés me conducían sólo. En el camino a casa estaba pensando: Y si no hubiera ido a casa de Yusuke? Y si estuviera ahora bien? Porque me habían echo esto? Hiei pagaría por haberme gastado una broma asi. Llegó a casa. La comida enfriada estaba en la mesa. Pasó de ella. Llegó a mi cuarto y me senté al lado de la ventana.

Aquí estoy ahora - todavía.

Han pasado ya 24 horas sin haberme tomado nada, sin dormir. Llorar? No había gastado ni una lagrima, pero porque? Soy tan frío de corazón? Me ha consumido Youko de tal manera de que ya no tengo emociones humanos? La vista se me nubló y me caí hacia atrás. Exhausto.

Cuando me desperté estaba encadenado. Mis brazos colgados encima de mi. Sentado al suelo y todo estaba oscuro. Notaba un ligero escalofrio de aire que corría através de las rajdas del pantalón que se habían producido...cuando?

"Dónde estoy?" Mi propia voz me sonaba muy rara. Tenía la garganta seca, tenía muchísimo sed. Mi cabeza me dolía y mis brazos estaban ligeramente azules, por la falta de sangre. Intentó levantarme, pero mis piernas no me respondían.

"Doko...dokoe..."

Después de un rato volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Estaba soñando con mi madre. Estábamos en la terraza del piso, tomando un café. Me había preguntado sobre mi ultimo examen de matemática. Con la cara ligeramente enrojada la contestó que no me iban bien las matemáticas, y ella sonrió. Ella siempre sonrió. Después sentí algo como un golpe en el estómago, quería decirla algo, pero no pude pronunciar ni una palabra. Me agaché, aguantándome el estómago. Ella siguió sonriendo, y parecía que no me veía. De repente había una figura negra detrás de ella, una sombra, llevaba algo brillante en la mano, un cuchillo. Mi corazón se aceleró, no querrá... La apuñaló en su espalda y mi madre empezó a sangrar, pero no perdió su sonrisa. Se cayó al suelo de la terraza y se murió. Yo no podía ni acercarme ni moverme.

Me desperté.

"Por fin te has despertado."

No veía nada. Sólo escuchaba esa voz.

"Dónde estoy?" Mi voz era fría y grotesca.

"Uy todavía conservas tu orgullo, eso ya cambiará. No importa por que a partir de ahora esto será tu hogar."

FIN cap1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Wings**

**by Loel J. Grey**  
edited by Kurama

Yu Yu Hakusho. NA: no me pertenecen los caracteres 8ojala) solo escribo este fic para matar el tiempo, no gano dinero escribiéndolo.

CAP.2

Estaba un poco asustado. Sea quién sea, no conocía mis poderes. Con lo poco de voluntad que me quedaba intentó liberarme de las cadenas aumentando mi Youki, pero me resultó difícil. Rayos de dolores salpicaban mi piel y entraron en mi cuerpo. Grité, grité no solamente por los dolores que sentía sino más por la rabia que quemaba en mi interior.

"Ya me avisarás cuando te has cansado en resistirte."

Y parecía que la figura había desaparecido. Yo no veía nada. Estaba exhausto, tenía sed. Desde hace más de 24 horas no había tomado nada de agua. 24 horas más y el cuerpo de Minamino correría peligro. Quería dormir, me sentía tan agotado. La muerte de mi madre me había afectado aunque no quería admitirlo.

"Hiei..."

Kurama brió los ojos. Después de varias pesadillas volvió a despertarse.

"M...i...z...u..." Sus ojos quemaban, su lengua estaba seca, su cuello ardiendo. Alzó la cabeza, pero no veía nada. Todo estaba oscuro, húmedo y frio.

Su voz apenas se podía oír. "Mizu"... reclamó otra vez.

"Vaya los cuerpos humanos no aguantan nada, a que sí? Es jodido si el cuerpo y el espíritu no coinciden, ne?"

Otra vez esta voz. Ahora parecía acercarse.

"Agua..." Minamino empezó a toser.

"Oh, quieres beber? Qué pena. Pues no tengo agua. Pero tengo una idea."

La figura se acercó, estaba a pocos centímetros del chico. Ahora Minamino podía sentir una figura cerca. Su aliento era frio, de repente algo le tocó en la mejilla derecha, era una mano, fria como el hielo. Shuichi apartó asustado la cara pero de repente esta mano le sujetó la mandíbula y le forzó la cabeza hacia atras. Bajo la presión de los dedos, su boca se abrió y el aliento de la figura se acercó más, podía sentirlo en sus labios. "Quién eres?" Pero no pudo pronucniar esas palabras. Los labios de la figura y los suyos se unieron. Hasta la lengua estaba fría que sentía en su boca, no tan fria como los dedos, pero tenía menos grados que una lengua humana.

"Qué asco!" La figura se apartó con rapidez, "sabes asqueroso cuando estas en tu forma humana."

"Como sabes que..."

"Eres Youko Kurama... te conzco, y tu me conoces a mi también. Pero con el Youki tan bajo es normal que no me reconoces. Tu sigue en tu mundo y con tus sentimientos humanos, ya cambiaras de actitud." Con las ultimas palabras parecía alejarse y volver a desaparecer.

"Espera!" reclamó Minamino, pero ya era tarde. Su cabeza se echó atras hacia el muro, intentando recordar lo que había dicho. Tosaba dos o tres veces más, luego se puso a pensar:

Quien demonios es? No reconozco su aura, ni su voz, ni... su... beso... Mierda... necesito agua... un día mas y este cuerpo se secara completamente y mi alma se perderá. Necesito agua... agua...agua...agua...

---

3 horas mas tarde...

---

Hm... mierda otra vez he perdido el conocimiento. Cuantas veces mas me pasará hasta perderlo completamente y morirme de una vez? Cuanto tiempo llevo aqui? No podra dejarme aqui hasta siempre, no? Se ve que estaba interesado en Youko. A lo mejor si uno todas mis fuerzas podría transformarme. Entonces me liberara o al menos tendre suficente poder para liberarme yo mismo.

Se acercaban pasos. "Ne ya estas harto?" la figura se acercó otra vez hasta casi tocarle.

"Me das asco Kurama. Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad. O mejor dicho a vosotros." Antes de que Kurama podía protestar, recibió hostias en la cara, pero no solo una o dos, sino varias seguidas hasta que empezó a sangrar por los labios. Tenía las mejillas rojas, una ceja partida y los labios abierto. Kurama tosaba, estaba completamente seco por dentro, quería agua o algun liquido que le quitaba la sed. Entonces la figura se acercó. Le iba besar otra vez? No, esta vez lamió las heridas que le había echo y luego esucpió la sangre al suelo. "Realmente asqueroso."

"Si te doy tanto asco, por qué no me matas ya?" Shuichi apenas tenía voz.

"Porque me divierto haciendote esto. Es una pequeña venganza después de lo que nos habeis hecho."

"Nosotros a vosotros... demuestrame de una vez quién eres, ... cobarde."

"Cobarde? Quizas, tienes razón." La figura se sentó delante de Kurama. Sus manos recorían los brazos de Kurama. No sentía nada. Luego volvió a acercarse a la boca de Shuichi, pero esta vez no con su boca sino con su cadera. Kurama sigió sin ver nada, a lo mejor era mejor que tenía en estos momentos no veía nada. La figura se deshizo de su pantalón y abrió la capa por la parte inferior. Entonces acarició un poco su miembro y lo demostró a Kurama. Aunque no veía nada, si que podía oler lo que tenía delante, bruscamente apartó la cara. El demonio volvió a sujetarle la cara, forzándole en abrir la boca y meterse dentró de la boca seca de Shuichi.

"No querías beber? Pués bebe! Y más te vale no morderme!"

"Hmm..." Quería protestar, pero no tenía escapatorio. Me metía su miembro en mi boca y apenas podía respirar. Sus palabras me resonaban todavía en los oidos. Por qué me estaba haciendo esto? Qué se promete en humillarme de esta manera? No era la primera vez que tenía el miembro de alguién en mi boca, asi hizo un pequeño esfuerzo, pero apenas podía producir saliva, porfavor que alguién le pare. Cerré mis ojos pero en el mismo instante las volvió a abrir, un liquido llenó mi boca. Al principio no pude destinguirlo, pero cuando algo se me bajó la garganta y notaba el sabor ácido amargo y el olor acido en mi nariz supe que estaba haciendo. Tosé fuerte, pero no sacaba su miembro de mi boca. "No..." sín querer tragé algo del liquido amarillo y hasta que un trago entraba en mi tubo bronquial. Volvió a toser, y fuerte, echaba mi cara de un lado al otro, intentando recuperar aire. No podía aguantar más y le mordió sin querer...

"Maldito seas!!!"

Me peguó con tanta fuerza en el estómago y solarplexus que vomité lo que había tragado. Entre tosiendo y vomitando, intentó recuperar aire para respirar, pero con los brazsos elevados me resultó aún mas deficil.  
"Me has mordido... asi que va ser que no necesitas agua ni nada."  
Esa figura se acercó otra vez abriendo mi boca a la fuerza y meter su miembro. Lo sacaba y lo volvió a introducir. Me estaba haciendole chupar su pene. Una se sus manos estaba agarrada en mi pelo para no poder girarme y la otra en mi mandíbula para no poder morder o cerrar mi boca. Cerré mis ojos, para aguantarme. Su cadera se movió ritmicamente entrando y sacando su sexo. No le parecía molestar que mi boca estaba llena de vomido y de su urina, mejor dicho parecía gustarle porque empezó a gemir. No quería escuchar estos gemidos, quería taparme los oidos pero mis brazos que colgaban encima mio, ya no podía ni mover los dedos.

"Ah... al menos algo que sabes hacer más o menos bién... usa tu lengua, muevela al rededor de mi punta, venga!"  
Hizo lo que me ordenó. Con la punta de mi lengua rodeó su miembro, a veces la formaba en pico para entrar en la punta. Esto hacía que gemía aun mas. Poco a poco estaba snifeando porque lágrimas llenaban mis ojos, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte y las condenó.

"Ah Kurama... siii... más..."

Me concetré en lamerle lo mejor que podía, a lo mejor entonces me daría agua como recompensa. Enseguida noté que sus manos apretaban lo que tenían entre las garras y su caderá se movía mas rápida, su gemido se aumentó y después de unos empujónes más llenó mi boca con su semen. No podía contenerme y mis lágrimas cayeron. Tosiendo intentó deshacerme del semen y del resto de los demás secrementos que tenía en la boca. Pero no debería haberlo echo. Me pegó con tanta fuerza que mi cara fue lanzada hacia un lado y rebotó contra la pared. Mi mejilla se rasco contra el muro y empezó a sangrar.

"Quién te ha dado permiso desprediciar mi semen?" Ahora estaba muy enfadado, podía ver su aura elevado. El olor del vomito y la ostia me estaba mareando. Quería decir una cosa pero volvió a caer inconsciente.

FIN Cap. 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Wings**

by Loel J. Grey

edited by Kurama

Yu Yu Hakusho. NA: no me pertenecen los caracteres (ojala) solo escribo este fic para matar el tiempo, no gano dinero escribiéndolo.

CAP.3

Cuando Kurama se despertó estaba en el suelo. El otro demonio le había soltado de sus cadenas. Sus brazos estaban girados hacia atrás y encadenados juntos igual que sus piernas. Su ropa estaba echo tiras, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, sangrando, morados en los brazos y el pecho. Le dolía la cabeza cuando intentó levantarla.

-Mierda, que ha pasado? Me habrá golpeado hasta que se habrá cansado. Pero por que me soltó? Bueno igualmente no puedo mover mis brazos, al menos hasta un tiempo. Necesito agua. Seguro que la próxima vez que me desmayaré, no volveré a abrir los ojos. Si quiero sobrevivir para matar a este bastardo tendré que ir a su favor y hacer lo que me ordena. Es la única solución que me queda en este momento. -

Y justamente cuando terminó ese pensamiento la figura negra volvió.

"Hola Kurama, como estás? Mal? Espero que sí. Tienes sed? Ya sabes..." Kurama estaba perplejo, acaso eso sería lo único que le iba a dar de beber?

"No te quejarás, contiene muchas proteínas". Si quieres, ya me lo pedirás... y se iba a ir, pero Kurama murmuró:

"Tengo sed..."

"Esto ya lo sé. Si sigues así, te arrancare las cintas vocales!" La voz estaba muy enojada.

"Por favor..." Kurama volvió a toser, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento de nuevo. Sus párpados se cerraron y sólo una frase le mantuvo despierto.

"Quieres beber de mí? Pues suplícamelo, suplícame de que puedes chupármelo!"

Esto le devolvió a la realidad al chico y bajo lagrimas dijo: "Quiero... chupártelo..."

"Ah... estas seguro? Antes lo escupías, será que no te gusta, porque has cambiado ahora de opinion?"

Kurama se mantuve en silencio, eso era muy humillante, no podía responder.

"Ah no me dirás nada? Entonces me iré."

"Espera... por favor... déjame chupártelo... no despreciare ni una sola gota." Con esta frase Kurama tenía un nudo en su garganta.

No puede ser... no puedo decir nada mas, espero que acepta mi ruego. Necesito que beber algo, y si es su semen, me da igual, no puedo morir así, quiero saber quién es, para matarle. Justo cuando ya había perdido toda la esperanza, me mostró de nuevo su miembro. Agaché mi cabeza que me daba vueltas y abrió mi boca, saque mi lengua y empezó a lamérselo. Muy pronto lo tenía erecto y salió el presemen. Con estas par de gotas podía lubricar mi lengua y tomármelo mejor entero en la boca. Hizo todo lo posible para que se corriese enseguida y me trague todo lo que me dió. Bajo sus gemidos se agarró de nuevo en mi pelo y casi me arrancó unos mechónes.

Cuando había acabado me sentí asqueado, quería vomitar, pero sabia si lo hiciese, perdería el liquido y segundo me iba volver a lastimar y pegar. Mantuve la boca cerrada e intentó pensar en otras cosas. Pero entonces una de sus manos se metió en mi pantalón.

"Ne Kurama tu también quieres que te lo haga?" Mientras decía eso empezó a tocar mis partes intimas. Aparté mi cadera como pude pero el encontró el camino en mis boxers y acarició ligeramente mi miembro. No pudo contenerme. La carne es débil aunque el espíritu es fuerte. Si si, eso dicen todos. Pero cuando me imaginaba la mano tocándome, sentí como me empalmó. Pocos segundos después sacó la mano de mi pantalón. Esperaba... quería saber que haría a continuación, pero no hizo nada. Ya no estaba? No veía nada todavía, pero quería que siguiera con esa mano.

"Te lo apañas tu mismo... tengo trabajo pendiente, nos vemos."

De verdad que se había ido o solo lo decía para poder observarme desde la oscuridad. Disfrutar como yo sufría con mi miembro erecto en mi pantalón. Intentó calmarme y lo consiguió poco a poco después pensando en cosas distintas alejadas de mi. Realmente estaba exhausto y quería dormir, pero no debería permitirlo, porque sabía si me duermo ahora nunca más despertaría. Estaba pensando en Hiei... que estaba haciendo ahora? Yusuke y Kuwabara estarán en el colegio o peleándose como siempre, como no sabía que hora ni que día era me aljé de estos pensamientos y volvió a pensar en mi madre. Menos mal que "esto" no lo sabía. Intentó mover mis brazos o mis dedos de alguna manera, pero sin éxito.

Tengo que salir de esto sea como sea. Si lo único que me va dar de beber es su semen, me moriré igualmente, así que tengo que espabilarme. Con el Youki tan bajo no puedo ver ni detectar nada, si al menos pudiera mover mis brazos para plantar una semilla aunque fuese en mi cuerpo... Me quedan varias opciones, pero todos dependen de mis brazos, y fijo que este demonio lo sabe. No puedo rendirme, tiene que haber una solución. Si me concentro a lo mejor puedo enviar una señal a Yusuke o Hiei.

Kurama se concentró. Parecía que su Youki iba aumentarse, pero cuando iba pedir ayuda unos rayos pasaban por su cuerpo y el chico gritó en silencio.

Mierda... me han sellado. Ahora si que no me queda otra cosa que esperar a que venga ese demonio otra vez. A ver si funciona...

Kurama no tenía que esperar mucho tiempo.

"Qué tal Kurama? Ya te has rendido? Seguro que no, estarás pensando en algún modo en matarme, pero te advierto, si me matas, te matarás a ti mismo." Se acercó y acarició las mejillas del chico, cuando sus uñas pasaban por una herida, Kurama apartó la cara.

"Te duele? Bueno... te iba dar algo para que ya no sientes dolor, pero me lo estoy pensando con este comportamiento que tienes..." Al mismo instante sacó una inyección debajo de su capa. Se acercó al chico y le abrazó para disimular la inyección.

El demonio me esta abrazando y de repente sentí un dolor agújero en las cerbícales. Algo me estaba penetrando, era una especie de aguja. Ahora notaba que algo entró en mis venas. Qué demonios me estaba haciendo? Será lo que había dicho? No sentir mas el dolor.

"No se quién eres, pero si me odias tanto, porque no me conviertes en tu esclavo?"

Lo decía en voz tan baja que apenas lo podía oír yo. Pero esta era mi meta. Si me convierte en su esclavo, podría salir de aquí.

"Eso es muy fácil, porque los esclavos siempre traicionan a su amo. Prefiero tenerte como un animal encadenado aquí dentro."

"Tengo sed... por favor dame agua. Me quedo el tiempo que quieras, pero dame agua."

"Si quieres beber algo, ya sabes que tienes que pedirme. Bueno ya esta, este liquido te manipulara el sistema de nervios y muy pronto dejarás de sentir cualquier clase dolor."

Me había sacado la aguja con rapidez para que soltase un gemido desgustado. Quería levantar la cabeza y decir algo, pero de repente noté una patada en mi estómago. Otro golpe siguió y otro. Entonces otra patada me dio en la cara debajo de la mandíbula y otra en el pecho. Escupió sangre, y le pedía que parase, pero siguió hasta que de repente ya no sentía nada, todo mi cuerpo estaba como paralizado, era el efecto del liquido aquello? Tenía dos o tres costillas rotas, seguramente, pero ya no sentía el dolor, de una forma era un alivio, pero de la otra me preocupó como poder moverme para no clavarme las costillas en los bronquiales. Así que decidió no moverme.

"Todavía quieres ser mi esclavo?"

Me sorprendió la pregunta. Le contestó sin pensar.

"Si."

"Entonces ven hacia mi y quítate la ropa para que puedo follarte bien a gusto."

Estaba en shock. Como quería que me moviesec on las heridas y el cuerpo casi inmóvil? Intentó levantarme, pero ni mis brazos ni mis piernas me respondían. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Maldito cabrón, pero así son los demonios. Yo también era así antes? No me recuerdo bien.

Recuerdo que rovaba mucho, y de todas maneras posibles. Con táctica y con brutalidad. Jugaba con mis presas, con mis adversarios y con mis amantes.

"No quieres satisfacer a tu amo o ya te lo has pensado de otra manera y prefieres quedarte aquí encerrado?"

"No puedo moverme."

"Ah, eso es tu problema chico no el mío. Si tu amo te pide una cosa y no sabes cumplirla, te quedarás sin recompensa."

El se iba a ir, pero entre lágrimas, sollozos y con la voz temblada Kurama le hizo parar con unas palabras.

"Quiero chupartelo."

Kurama se sentía avergonzado, pero necesitaba beber algo. El demonio se acercó y le agarró el pelo mientras decía:

"Si me lo dices porque quieres solamente beber algo, te mataré, pero si es porque realmente quieres hacerlo, entonces adelante."

Kurama cerró los ojos para un momento. Entonces abrió su boca para invitarle. El demonio se agachó hacia él y sacó su miembro del pantalón, acercó su cadera hacia la boca de Kurama y se metió dentro.

No podía hacer otra cosa. Empezó a lamérselo y soltó gemidos falsos de vez en cuando para que creyese que me apetecía hacerlo. Cuando empezó a gemir la figura, me daba asco escucharlo, por que sus gemidos si que eran auténticos. Lo que nunca me imaginaba era que sus gemidos me producían placer inesperado, porque de algún modo mi cuerpo reaccionaba, y lo peor era, que él se dió cuenta.-

"Ah Kurama... vero que realmente lo haces porque te gusta. Esta bién te daré una recompensa."

Kurama creía con una pizca de alivio, pero resulta que la recompensaba era otra. La figura se agachó hacia el pelirrojo y le volteó para que quedaba con el culo al aire y con la cara apresiónada en el suelo. Se podía oír el ruido de tela partida y un grito espantoso alto. Kurama tenía miedo por una parte de que las costillas rotas se clavasen en sus pulmónes y por otra parte de la violación que iba haber a continuación.

No podía creerlo, no, no...

Grité de susto y dolor cuando me penetró de un empujón. Cuando sacó su miembro con rapidez y me volvió a penetrar ya no sentía el dolor. El medicamento de antes afectaba también a mis genitales. Notaba como la sangre bajaba el interior de mis piernas, me podía imaginar el dolor, pero realmente no sentía dolor, no sentía nada. Mi corazón se aceleró igual que mi respiración porque lo que ahora sentía era placer. La figura negra entró cada vez más fuerte y más rápido y siempre salió por completo de mi para abrir más las heridas. La sangre le sirvió ya como lubricante y le facilitó el trabajo, entre gemidos y empujones se agarró a mi cintura.

"Bueno... al menos esto lo estoy disfrutando. Muy pronto lo disfrutare al máximo cuando te hayas convertido en Youko."

Me asusté cuando escuché sus palabras. Quiere que me convierto en Youko, entonces que hará conmigo? Aunque como Youko podré defenderme mejor y hasta matarle, porque ya no le perdono lo que me ha hecho. Sentía como si mi cuerpo se estaba igualando a su ritmo y yo estaba a punto de explotar. Quería correrme y empezó a gemir de placer.

"Ni se te ocurre correrte antes que yo! Ahhh...eres muy estrecho... como me gusta."

No quería escuchar estas palabras, pero tampoco podía taparme los oídos. Que asco... Me daba asco a mi mismo y al mismo tiempo me excitaba. Cada vez que volvió a entrar en mi, gemía mas alto quería que llegase a su climax para que yo pueda llegar también.

"Ah sí... que maravilla... eres genial... Sensui..."

Sensui? Por que me llama Sensui. No.. no podía ser que que esta figura sea...

"Ah... dí mi nombre Sensui... porfavor..."

Este demonio.. no podía ser que es el que pensaba... estaban muertos, no? Mierda... estaba a punto de correrme yo también... lo hacía de una forma tan brutal y al mismo tiempo me sujetaba con tanto cariño... no podía más...

"Sensuiiii dilooo..."

"Itsuki..."

"Ah Sensuiiii. Sí..."

Los dos se corrían casi al mismo tiempo nombrándose. El semen de Itzuki llenó a Kurama mientras que el suyo se expandió por el suelo. Exhausto y respirando como después de un maratón, Kurama se cayó al suelo e Itsuki encima de el. El corazón de Kurama latía con tanta fuerza que parecía romperse y saltar de su pecho, no podía pensar en nada sólo sentía la verguenza. Itsuki sentía casi lo mismo y sunsurró el nombre de su amante a los oídos del pelirrojo. Esto tuve el efecto que Kurama se despertó de su intento de recuperarse y abrió los ojos.

No puede ser... me ha violado Itsuki, pero no estaba con Sensui en el mas allá, llorando su muerte? Ahora entiendo también porque decía vengarse de nosotros. Pero si Sensui tenía una enfermedad no sanable. Hasta me acuerdo que yo le ofrecía una medicina para calmar sus dolores, y fue rechazado por ellos. Que querrá conmigo? Por que quiere que me convierto en Youko Kurama? No sera...

"Tiene que ser apasionante de hacerlo contigo cuando eres Youko."

"Pero porque insistes tanto en ello Itsuki?"

"Una vez, cuando estabamos luchando en la cueva, te dije que me gustaría luchar contigo, captar esos ojos apasionantes, llenos de furia y pasión por matar. Me enamoré de estoso ojos cuando te ví por primera vez luchando contra el hermano mayor de Toguro y luego otra vez cuando os capturé con mis sombra."

"Pero yo pensaba que estabas con Sensui."

"Sensui murió poco después, cuando estaba luchando contra Urameshi. No supe que hacer, solo sentí rábia. Me habíais quitado todo que amaba, y eso lo voy hacer contigo también."

"Itsuki... yo..."

"Cállate! Tu eres el culpable de todo esto!"

"Yo?"

"Tu y Hiei. Todos aceptan que estais juntos, y a nosotro, a Sensui y a mi nos cazan por vivir nuestro sueño de estar juntos para siempre."

"Pero..." Kurama se calló por un momento. No tenía la culpe de que Sensui se volvió loco y quería atraer a todos demonios de clase "A" para matar a la humanidad.

Itsuki se lvantó y se fué. En este instante Kurama podía verle, ver marcharse y sentía como su Youki se elevó poco a poco, de repente la rabía que sentía liberó más poder en su interior.

FIN Cap. 3


End file.
